Beyond Beautiful x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: But he was like all the guy's around school; he was totally and completely in love with her; Dawn, that popular name and popular girl. He couldn't help himself, no other guy could. She was just...unnaturally perfect and beyond beautiful." Please review x
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little story I'm working on. It might only be three or four chapters long, but it's still a story lol. Yeah I'm a little hyper at the moment LOL but I hope my writing won't suffer from it xD please review x

Beyond Beautiful

There she was; walking down the stairs. Her blue smooth hair was flying behind her delicately. Her friends were walking beside her, but none of them sparkled like Dawn...Yes, Dawn Berlitz was her name. All the people in the school knew her and looked up to her, but she didn't seem that bothered. It looked like she wasn't wanting popularity, but just a normal teenage life.

Dawn and her friends continued down the corridor. Every guy turned their heads to take a look at her beauty. She was sexy, sweet, kind, intelligent; a guy's dream. She looked like a model, perfect hair, perfect looks, perfect personality, perfect everything. No wonder all the guy's know her name. If you had just moved to this school, the first name you would hear was 'Dawn Berlitz'; absolutely stunning.

Further along the corridor a boy, known as Ash Ketchum, was opening his locker. He was normal; not popular, not a freak...just normal. But he was like all the guy's around school; he was totally and completely in love with her; Dawn, that popular name and popular girl. He couldn't help himself, no other guy could. She was just...unnaturally perfect and beyond beautiful.

"Hey guys! Dawn is coming down!" A male voice whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear him. All the guy's turned, wanting to see her gorgeous face for when she comes down. Ash proceeded to put his maths jotter in his locker not wanting the blush, that was going to appear, be noticed. The person was right, Dawn, May and the other girls came walking down, all the guys staring at Dawn. Wolf whistles were loud and clear as a blush of embarrassment grew on Dawn's cheeks. She noticed one boy, shoving books in his locker. Yes indeed, Ash was the only one who didn't look round, and Dawn noticed it. She hated everyone staring at her and trying to get her attention. But to Dawn, Ash looked like he wasn't bothered, and she liked that and smiled.

Ash turned, Dawn and her friends were at the end of the corridor. He sighed, took his English jotter out and walked towards the English class. Which, believe it or not, was the same direction Dawn had just walked. He didn't know who was in this class since the new term had just started. He was nervous. If Dawn was there, he was sure going to embarrass himself in front of her. He stopped. There was the door, only across from him. He took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

The first person he saw, seated at the very front, was Kenny. Behind him was Tracey and Gary. Ash scanned the room. He recognised a few people, Drew was sitting along from Gary, they were talking about something. Dawn was sitting at the back of the classroom, with May, Zoey, Misty and Angie. A blush appeared on his cheeks when Dawn looked his direction and smiled. He quickly diverted his gaze and walked towards his friends.

"Hey Ash, how's it going?" Kenny asked. Ash took a place next to him.

"Not bad, you?" He replied. Kenny grinned.

"Awesome thanks," He said happily grinning to himself. Ash noticed he took a glance at Dawn, probably hoping that she would smile at him. _'Well he's sure in a good mood,' _Ash thought.

"Cool," Ash said. They turned round to speak to Gary, Tracey and Drew.

**Ash's Pov.**

We started planing about Friday night, I tried to stay in the conversation but I couldn't keep my eyes off Dawn. It's weird that she has never dated anyone. All her friends have. May was obviously dating Drew. But I couldn't understand why Dawn hadn't dated, every popular guy has asked her out, but she turned them down.

I took my eyes quickly off her when I realised I had been staring at her for a few minutes. The teacher came walking in and me and Kenny turned to face the front, before we got into trouble; as usual. Sometimes for something we didn't do. But normally it was because we don't pay attention, always have our mobile phones out, and other times we talk. Detentions are useless. Teachers think that making us sit in a quiet room and writing out the school rules would make us stop the misbehaving. How wrong they were.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs Stock," She called. She placed the paper, she had been carrying, on the desk in front of her. "Now today, we are going to be working on group discussions. You will be in pairs and will write an essay about the type of Pokemon you are studying. Any questions?" Her voice was strong. Everything was quiet signalling that no questions were wanting to be asked or maybe it was because half the class were asleep already; possibly from her drowning voice. "OK then, I will read out the pairs." She picked up the paper and began reading, "Gary and Angie-fire types, Misty and Tracey-grass types, May and Drew-electric types, Kenny and Zoey-psychic types, Sarah and John-normal types, Paul and Lisa-bug types, and finally; Ash and Dawn-water types." I froze. Me and Dawn, Dawn and me, damn I'm going to make a fool of myself! Why does this have to happen! Why can't I partner up with someone I don't have a crush on?

"Nice one Ash, but remember Dawn doesn't like you that way," Kenny said slapping me on the back. I tried to smile, but my cheeks were stiff. I looked at Dawn, May was whispering in her ear, and Dawn blushed.

"You know what Ash?" Gary whispered, I turned my attention on him. "I'm going to regret saying this but you and Dawn look a good couple." I could feel my face heat up. "You should ask her out," Gary continued. "I wonder what she'll say, she does smile at you a lot, so I think you have a decent chance," Gary drowned on while I was thinking.

Gary always says stupid things, but he actually looked serious this time. But it can't be true, can it? Dawn wouldn't love me. I mean come on! Out of all the guys in school, she would never pick me over them. That would be so unreal. There's not even a chance that she would like me that way. But why is Gary saying this? He's so stu-

"Er...Ash?" Someone interrupted.

"Y-yeah?" I tried to act casual.

"HA, you were thinking of her again, were you?" Gary laughed. The hotness returned to my cheeks.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!" Kenny butted in.

"Prove it!" I said. Ha, there's no way they could prove that I was thinking of her. Gary may be good with girls, but I'm sure he's not psychic, and he's not that smart either.

"OK then," Gary said as he continued, "First, you were looking at her. Second, you had that dazed look on your face that you normally have when you think about her. And third, we were just talking about her, so of course you were thinking of her. You always do," Gary chuckled as he saw Kenny smirk. Defeated. Damn, he really is smart.

"Well, you were the one who said all tho-"

"Hi Ash," Dawn's voice came. I turned. She was behind me with her beautiful smile.

"H-hi," I replied. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest like a drum kit. I was surprised, and relieved, that no one else could hear it too. Gary, Kenny, Tracy and Drew were sniggering.

"Later dude," Gary laughed as he walked towards his partner. The others did as well, so it was just me and Dawn. She sat down on Kenny's empty seat and turned to face me.

"So, how are you?" She asked me. It was really hard not to blush at her gorgeous face.

"I'm good thanks, you?" OK Ash act calm, take deep breaths.

"I'm fine," She answered sweetly and smiled. Oh that brilliant smile; I could die for. I smiled back. I could feel Gary and Kenny's eyes piercing at my back. They were probably thinking I was going to jump up and kiss her right there. But no, I'm more responsible than that...I think. Well, of course I won't jump up and kiss her, we're in class and everyone will be staring at us.

I tried not to look at her as much, I just concentrated on the table space in front of me. Mrs Stock was handing out sheets of paper. I could hear Dawn humming a tune quietly while looking around the classroom. I took a look at her out the corner on my eye. She was mouthing words to her best friend, May, who was sitting with Drew. I stared at the table again. Mrs Stock had been round everyone and gave them a planning sheet. I picked it up and began to read in my head.

"_Write down facts and information about the type you are discussing. Remember to add full stops and capital letters," _I rolled my eyes, we're fifteen, I think we already know that. Schools. They keep going over the same things until you remember them. I continued to read. _"You must write in paragraphs. Check spelling and grammar carefully." _The rest of the page was going over good choices of words and practically everything we already know. At the bottom of the page it said; "_Your essay will have to be handed in on the date your teacher sets." _I noticed that Dawn had turned back to the front and was reading beside me, her arm was touching my arm. I blushed.

"This seems easy enough," She said and smiled. I hummed in agreement, trying to control my deep red blushes. But with no success. "Ash, are you feeling OK?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she looked at me. Our eyes met.

"Oh, yeah I-I'm fine," I answered.

"OK, if your sure, but your face is all red," She giggled. I chucked with her.

"Er...Yeah...It's just really hot in this room, that's all," I laughed, she seemed to accept my excuse.

How the hell can I survive? This is not going to be easy. What if she finds out that I like her? That will make things awkward. Really awkward. Hopefully is isn't obvious. Gary, Drew, Kenny and Tracey found out easily. Very easily. Heck, it only took them a matter of minutes to guess. So what if Dawn guesses? What if one of her friends notices and tells her? Or even worse, what if _my_ friends tell her?

She smiled at me as I gave her a smile in return.

The rest of class went by quiet smoothly, it was getting easy to control my blushed cheeks. Well...Easy hiding it from _her,_ I think practically everyone else saw it though. The clock seemed to just tick away; counting down how much time we had left in the boring and quiet classroom. Only the ticking of the clock and whispers were the only source of sounds. I gazed at the clock for the one millionth time. Only a couple of seconds till the bell rang. I could easily manage to stay awake for that time. I didn't want to get another detention for sleeping in class. I lose count of how many I had last term, and I wasn't willing to start counting again. Suddenly the bell rang out signalling that it was time for our next class. There was a noise of rustling paper and the sound of chairs screeching across the floor.

"So Ash," Dawn said sweetly, "This weekend, do you want to work at my house, or yours?" My heart did a massive somersault in my chest.

"It's up to you," I replied, returning the smile. We walked out the classroom doors, and into the corridor, "We could work at mine, if you want?"

"OK," She chirped. "Make it, at yours for seven on Saturday?"

"Yeah, that would be fine," It was becoming easier to talk to her, thankfully.

"Cool, well, um...See you then," She smiled and began to walk the other direction. I watched her. Words couldn't explain how perfect she was, she's everything I could ever want. She's just...Beyond beautiful.

Well that's the first chapter :) There will be more, and I'll update soon :D Please review, should I continue? Give up? Delete it? Please say x

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 :) Sorry it took so long ^^; 

Study...Date?

"So Dawn..." May started for the millionth time. "When is you're study date?" She asked, boring her eyes into the young blue haired teen. Dawn sat up on the cream coloured bed set, which was May's. Dawn was tired of her asking stupid questions that came to the young brunettes head.

"It's not a date, May," Dawn replied rolling her eyes, "I'm only going over there to study, tomorrow," May grinned. "Nothing is going to happen." May shook her head, still grinning.

"Ah ha Dawn, remember what I said in English class yesterday?" May asked her. Dawn shook her head. May knew that she was just playing dumb; she had seen her blush when she said it. "I said that you and Ash would make a cute couple," Dawn blushed again as she knew what the conversation was leading to. "See you're blushing," May giggled.

"I'm not," Dawn said as she grabbed a pillow and hid her face from view. May laughed and sat next to the embarrassed Dawn.

"It's OK Dawn," She said, rubbing her back. "Are you going to ask him out?" She heard Dawn sigh.

"May!" Dawn wined, but it was muffled by the pillow. "We are just friends!" May rolled her eyes.

"Yeah OK, whatever you say," She giggled. "But you know, I heard a couple of girls talk about him yesterday in the girls bathroom, so you better hurry or you're going to miss you're chance." Dawn took her head out the pillow and sighed. "Apparently, a lot of girls like him."

"May, I'm not going to fall in love with him or anything like that. We're only friends! And I'm only going over to his house to study!" Dawn said to her for the last time, waving her arms around trying to get that piece of information in May's head, but with little success.

"Date." May mumbled.

"Study." Dawn said back to her.

"Date."

"Study!"

"Date!"

"Study!"

"Study!"

"Date!"

"SEE!" May squealed, "YOU SAID DATE!" She then shouted as she heard Dawn grumble in annoyance.

"It's not a date." Dawn said calmly.

"OK," May replied. _For now..._She thought.

-x-

The next day...Ash's Pov.

The nerves were getting to me. In ten minutes time, Dawn; the most popular girl in school, will be in my house talking to me. This is like a dream. It's so unreal, but after all the pinching I've done, I have to believe that it's true. So unbelievably true. I can't believe it, I will _not _believe it. Any moment now I'll wake up in my room and be disappointed for the one millionth time. Yes, I have dreamed about this loads of times, but as always I have to wake up to reality. I can't tell her that I like her, she's never noticed me until now; I don't want to ruin the friendship. I have to control myself. If that was possible.

"Are you nervous honey?" My mum asked as she came walking through from the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch. I shook my head.

"No, what makes you think that?" I asked her, confused.

"You've got different trainers on," She giggled, and pointed to my feet. I looked down. She was right. On my left foot there was a white trainer with blue stripes. It had black laces. While on the other foot I had a blue trainer and dark blue laces. I scowled and headed upstairs to get some trainers that actually _matched_.

Damn trainers. Why can't they put themselves on?! It would save me from all this embarrassment. And speaking of embarrassment, I'm going to humiliate myself!

"Ow," I said after tripping up the stairs. I'm going to embarrass myself like that! I mean how can someone trip _up _the stairs? Oh, well, stupid question because I can. It's like fate only put me partners with Dawn so it can grab some popcorn and get entertained by me making a complete ass of myself!

I made it to my room and picked up the nearest, _matching _pair of trainers I could see. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I froze. It was _her_. I blinked and shook my head for the nerves that I could feel building up in my body. I heard my mum answer the door with a happy greeting.

"Hi, you must be Dawn," she said. "My son never stops talking about you," She giggled. I smacked my forehead. Great, I thought no one could embarrass me more than myself, but apparently my mum is doing it all! I groaned.

"Hi, is Ash here?" I heard Dawn's sweet reply.

"Yes honey, he's just upstairs, he'll just be a moment," My mum said, I shoved my trainers on and made my way down stairs while taking deep breaths. I was nervous, I had never felt this way towards any other girl, so why was Dawn different? Was it her eyes, or her beautiful smile? I didn't know. She was just...so kind and understanding, it felt like I could just be myself around her. Maybe we could take our friendship higher?

I walked into the living room and spotted Dawn sitting on the cream couch. She flashed a smile at me, which I couldn't help from blushing. I sat down beside her. The coffee table was in front of us where a pile of Pokemon books were stacked neatly.

"I went to the library and took out some books," Dawn said, following my gaze, I smiled.

"Awesome, we should be able to find a lot in those," I replied. I took the first book in my hand and read the cover. _Facts on Water Pokemon _

Well, this should be easy, all we have to do is list some of them, right? Oh, how I was wrong. We had to write three WHOLE pages, while squeezing in 25,000 words! Heck, I'm sure I don't even know 25,000 words let alone writing that many. I opened the thick book and looked at the index page which seemed to last for miles on end.

As I glanced at Dawn, I saw her pick up the next book it the pile. I looked down on the page I was on, it was describing on how to care for a sick water pokemon. There were some facts at the bottom. I picked up a pencil and paper and began to scribble the facts down.

Five minutes had past. It was quiet, the only sound was from our pencils scratching on the piece of parchment. It was really hard for me to concentrate, I couldn't help but keep looking at her out the corner of my eye. She was just so perfect that I was scared to take my eyes off her in case she vanished in thin air. Forever, and never see her again. One of my worst nightmares.

Her delicate hands were scanning the book neatly and her deep blue eyes were shifting from side to side as she was reading. I looked down at the sheet of paper I had written on. So far; a whole page of bullet points with facts.

I reached over for another book, as I was bored of the one I had now. At the same time Dawn stretched over too. My hand landed on top of hers.

I could feel an electric jolt run through my body. My heart was starting to thump hard as it ached in my chest. Our eyes met. The heat was burning on my cheeks.

"Sorry," We both muttered at the same time and pulled away, but we were still gazing into each others eyes. I gulped.

"Er, Da-"

"Honey?" My mum interrupted, walking through to the living room, and stopping to look at me. I turned to face her, sadly taking my eyes away from Dawn.

"Yeah?" I asked, but suddenly I realised what she was holding in her hands.

"Are these your boxers or your father's?"

"Mum!" I hissed, "Stop embarrassing me!" The hotness had returned again. It felt like I was going to die. Why did mums have to ruin everything?! She rolled her eyes.

"Ash, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," she replied and walked back to the kitchen. I groaned under my breath.

"Sorry about that," I said scratching my head nervously. She giggled.

"No need to worry," She chirped and smiled. Oh how I love that smile. "I know what mums are like." She joked. I chuckled.

"My mum always embarrasses me," I said, she giggled again. I grinned. The hot burning feeling from my cheeks were gone, but my heart rate was still going faster than normal.

"So what facts have you found out?" She asked me, she was smiling and it was hard not to get lost in her eyes.

Dawn's POV.

He smiled and handed the piece of paper to me. His smile is so...cute. Wait, what? I did not just say that, did I? This is all May's fault.

"Awesome, we'll be able to finish the essay in not time," I said happily trying to distract me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, that's a relief," He laughed, and scratched his head. I giggled.

There was something about him that made me feel happy. But I didn't know what it was. Was this just May's words getting to me? Or had I actually fallen in love with Ash Ketchum? But it's impossible to fall in love in a day. Maybe it's just a small crush?

But there was a feeling inside me that I couldn't ignore. I wanted to be with him, to laugh at his jokes, to always smile when he smiles. I wanted to listen to his voice all day, and fall asleep by his side.

But the most of all, I wanted him to say three words and really mean it.

So Dawn is starting to fall in love with Ash? Hehe, the next chapter will be up soon :) Please review.

-AshXDawn4Ever-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about my long absence. I kinda went off writing for a while! I know it's bad :( But yeah I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though it's short. I'm going to get myself back on track so no need to worry :) Please comment ? :)

Falling

Dawn's POV.

It had been a full six days since I went to Ash's house to study. Last Monday we had completed the project and handed it in to Mrs Stock. We had received the highest marks in the class.

Today was Friday and I was sitting in the most boring class of them all. Maths. Words couldn't explain how I hated it so much. It was boring and I didn't get half of the things we were studying. It was pointless for me to study it.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Well could you blame me? Maths – Last subject of the day and _so_ close to the weekend – I was surprised I was still awake. My eyes were putting up a good fight but I managed to look at the clock.

_3.30 pm_

Only five minutes left till I was free of this boring and useless classroom. Then I could enjoy my weekend and not have to worry about maths till Monday period 5. I looked around the classroom. May was passing notes to Drew. The teacher is so blind not to see them. It looked like the rest of the class were half asleep too. I noticed Ash fully asleep on his desk. His arms were lying across his table and his head rested on them. His face was in my direction.

I giggled. He looked cute and peaceful. His hair was messy as always, but that's was I liked about him. He didn't mind about his appearance and his hair like that made him look...hot.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? This is all May's words trying to get to me, and it was actually...working. Damn.

I spread my arms over the table and rested my forehead on them. The five minutes that were left seemed to take five decades.

At the moment the teacher was drowning on with the horrible thing called Algebra. What a waste of time. I wish we could drop maths next term. But that will never happe-

"Dawn!" The teacher's voice roared, waking everyone in the class room up. Including me as my head shot up. "Do this example on the board!" The teacher was glaring at me as I groaned and stood up. I gave May a nervous look. She was biting her lip. The teacher handed me the piece of chalk. I took it and looked at the board.

3 (x + y) + 5 (x + y)

I frowned. How was I meant to do this? I didn't even understand it. I could hear the teacher tapping her foot on the floor. I could feel all the nervous stares piercing my back. I bit my lip. Well I might as well try right? Even though the answer will be completely wrong.

"Er...2x?" I asked nervously as I had no clue. The teacher sighed shaking her head.

"No Dawn. Sit back down." I did what I was told and walked across the classroom to get to my seat. I looked at May. She wore a confused expression on her face just like everybody else. Well at least I wasn't the only one that had no idea what the answer was.

The bell rang – I was finally free!

I packed up my stuff and swung my bag over my shoulder. May and Misty were waiting at the door for me. I began to walk over to them when...

"Ash. Dawn. Come here." The teacher said with annoyance in her voice.

Great. I'm going to get into trouble again. Well there goes the new T.V. I wanted for my birthday. With a sigh I walked up to the teachers desk like I had done so many times before.

"I am very disappointed with you lest test marks." Out of the corner of my eye I saw May peering in the door window. Misty behind her. "-for after school tutoring lessons." I snapped out of my daze.

"What?" I asked. "Tutoring lessons?" The teacher glared at me.

"Yes. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday – after school in this classroom." She said sternly. My face was in shock. Surely she can't do this. She must know that I have a life. Ash too. We don't want to spend it in the most _boring classroom_ studying the _most boring subject ever_.

"But everyone else must have crap marks too...?" Ash said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to hear that language again Ketchum." Miss bitch of a teacher replied. Argh why does she hate me? She was glaring at him like she had done with me. "The class had at least over ten out of thirty. You both however got two." It was one of those times you would have the urge to laugh but the news about having extra maths lessons after school while everyone else was enjoying themselves was just to shocking and unbelievable to even try to crack a smile.

Misty and May were now having a wrestling match for the window outside the door. It looked like Misty was winning.

"You will be staying after school with me for over an hour." My mouth was hanging open and so was Ash's. "Give these to your parents and I expect to see you when the bell rings at half past three on Monday." She handed us a letter each and smiled.

"This is great!" Cried May happily adding a strut to her walk. Dawn and Misty had to jog to keep up.

"What's so great about three extra hours of maths a week?" Dawn asked. Misty also looked confused as they waited for May's reply.

"Dawn. You get to spend it with Ash!"May said as if it was obvious. "It's a perfect chance for you to get to know him!" Dawn rolled her eyes but a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Is that a smile I see?" Misty laughed. Dawn blushed and walked ahead of May and Misty.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

"Well anyways." May giggled. "Do you two want to come to my house tonight My mum and dad are going out and Max is staying at his friend's house."

"Sorry May." Misty sighed. "I'm going out with my sisters tonight."

"I think I can come." Dawn said. May smiled brightly.

"Awesome! Come to my house at seven and bring a sleeping bag. Oh! We might be going to the carnival tomorrow too!"

"We?" Dawn asked. "Who else is going?" May looked nervously at Dawn.

"Well Drew is coming..." May said slowly still taking glances at Dawn to see her reaction to her next words. "And...er...Ash too! See ya tonight Dawn."

May skipped away before Dawn could say anything. Dawn sighed.

"She set that up." She muttered and looked at Misty who was trying not to laugh.

Ash's POV.

I was dreading it. Not only do I have to spend three extra hours with Dawn I had to go to May's house too! And Dawn will be there! It's not that I don't like being around her – I do she makes me happy – but knowing that she doesn't like me back just makes it so much harder. It makes me think if there's any point of me living.

"Ash don't look so down. Why do you think Dawn doesn't like you?" Drew asked as we were walking to May's house. I sighed.

"Drew she's turned down all the popular guys – Why do you think I'll be any different?" Drew looked at me as I said this.

"Well you have more things in common with her. I bet she thinks you're better looking than those losers who call themselves popular'" He laughed. "Of course but you're not as good looking and as popular than me thought." He continued to chuckle and he flicked his hair.

"Thanks Drew. That really cheered me up." I said and smiled. "So you think I have a chance?"

"Well duh. Why would me and May go through all this bother if we thought you didn't have a chance?" He chuckled and slapped me on the back. I looked at him.

"Wait..." I said as I recalled what he's had just said. "What do you mean 'All this bother'?" I quoted. He stopped laughing as he realised what he had said.

"Oops. Wasn't meant to say that." He muttered and continued walking.

"What are you and May planning?" I asked as I had to speed walk to keep up with him. He laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." He replied and looked at me out the corner of his eye. He looked back in front of him as he saw I was looking at him.

"Then why did you s-?"

"Tonight should be good. And tomorrow too." He said trying to avoid being questioned.

I didn't answer. I had always thought Drew was up to something but I would never had guessed it had anything to do with me and Dawn.

I wanted to know what they were up to. It couldn't be that bad though could it? The point is that I don't want them to interfere. Things were bad enough knowing that Dawn would only think us as friends. Drew and May could make things worse and I would be even more depressed.

I woke from my daze to find Drew ringing the doorbell. I shook my head from all thoughts. A second later May answered cheerfully.

"Come in. Come in. Come in!" She giggled.

Man...This is going to be a long night.

Sorry it's short! Well please comment! It will get faster uploads. Now I'm just sorting out Chapter 16 of A Lot Like Love and then I'm going to upload it. So look out for it :)

-AshXDawn4Ever-


End file.
